


As Nightmares turn to Dreams

by Queerphysicist



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Good king au, M/M, Nightmares, loved ones looking after each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerphysicist/pseuds/Queerphysicist
Summary: I just honestly wanted some good content, so sometimes you gotta make that yourself.





	As Nightmares turn to Dreams

It was something so off yet so familiar. Rouxls was awfully conscience of the fact he was in a dream, and yet he could not escape. His king, his husband, was not the king he knew. He was not the husband he knew. 

This man was one that lacked all kindness. All the mercy and joy a king must possess. The subjects were gone, the Kingdom was gone. All that was left was Rouxls and the King. This only made The Kings rage worse. Rouxls felt like he was suffocating, how could his husband become this man? Someone who would use him like, that. The dream would start coming in flashes, large paws against his struggling wrists, the hot breath against his neck, all of it too awful to bare,

Rouxls woke up a partial puddle in the royal bedroom. Tears flowing freely from his eyes. He looked up to his side to see the darkened outline of the beast that had made up his nightmares. His body teased into a more solid mass as he quickly moved from the king. 

“My darling!” The king tried to say softly, “are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a poltergeist!” 

Rouxls’ breathing softened a little, his mind entered back into a state that could tell dream from reality. He knew his sweet reality now, as he looked at his sweet husband now. “Oh, I’ve uh, just hadth a b-bad dream is all,” Kaard said trying to cool his nerves. 

“I’ve noticed!” Remarked the King as he lit a bedside candle, “I’ve been trying to wake you for the past few minutes” he brought the candle closer to illuminate the two of them. Kaard was a tangled goopy mess against the comforter and sheets. “You looked like you were having a panic attack in your sleep.” The King’s low voice was in a hush not to startle his husband any further. “Are you feeling ill my love?” The king reached out a paw towards Karrd, the latter gave a slight jump back as the paw approached closer. The king hesitated and looked at Kaard with a hurt and concerned look. 

Kaard realized what he had done, and that his king had no idea of the king in his dreams. Rouxls’ King was probably upset in seeing his husband so afraid of him. “Spade, I’m sorry. I’m not ill, i justh had. A very poor dreamh” . Kaard reached out his hand and gently touched the Kings fur. This helped a bit to ground him. 

The Kings face kept the concern but it softened a bit to understanding. “Would you, like to talk about it?” Kaard looked to the side, “not, right now. Perhaps in a bit.” He scooched closer to the king, as his hand went from lightly touching the king to caressing his arm. The more he felt his Kings soft fur the more he could forget the shagged and rough fur from his nightmare. He gently rested his face against the King's shoulder. “Could thou, sayth up with me for a bit? I don’t want to go back to sleep quite yet,” 

The king looked down at his duke “Of course my love, whatever you need.” He started to bring his head down closer to Rouxls but then paused, “May I” He began slowly and sweetly, “give you a kiss? Just on the cheek.” 

Rouxls looked up at the king a bit surprised but then smiled, he was so glad to see the man he loved. “Of course, mine Liege.” He said with a faint smile as a blush dabbed his cheeks.

The king grinned as he lowered himself and gave his husband a small peck on the cheek. Rouxls looks back at him “Thou art permitted to give me more than just a little peck you know.” 

The king chuckled and gave Rouxls a proper cheek kiss. One that made Rouxls feel like he was truly love and cared for. Because he was!

“May I,” The king said as he returned to his original position, “Cuddle you a bit more?” 

“Of course, My Spade!” And the King raised his arm and put it around the Dukes shoulder, bringing him in closer to him. Rouxls in turn laid his head and arm down on the King’s bare chest. It was like being wrapped in the best mink blanket ever. Heating pad included! Rouxls let his anxiety go a bit as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the king. 

“One last thing my fair duke,” said the king in a low crooning voice, “may I give you a single kiss, on thine perfect lips?” He looked down at his love with a very caring grin.

“I can tellth whence thou are making fun of me.” Rouxls said back. “But, nonetheless. Of course you may, my King.” The king bent down to his chest, and placed a very loving kiss on the Dukes lips. It was all the sweetness and passion Rouxls needed to fully ground him back in reality. Rouxls opened his eyes after the kiss, to see his love looking back at him. It was a wonderful sight to look into the King’s eyes. So full of care and love. Rouxls felt safe by them. He snuggled back into the king. “Thank you” he said. 

“It’s my pleasure,” The king replied back, “I’m glad I could ease your tensions.” Rouxls smiled up at him as he felt sleep come over him again. Now that he was in a safe place, with his King. He knew he could sleep soundly. The king blew out the candle before both of them drifted back to sleep.


End file.
